


Embrujos.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Cute Kids, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Embrujos.

Stiles se frota los ojos y un puchero nace en su boca al ver que Scott no le da el bol de helado que le había prometido, está más ocupado hablando con Allison para darle su helado, y sin poderlo aguantarlo más, comienza a llorar mientras da patadas en el suelo.

—¡Stiles! —Grita Derek entrando en la cocina y viendo al humano llorar desolado, Derek se fija en Scott, y rápidamente corre hacia él y le da una patada en la espinilla con un ceño fruncido bastante enojón. —¡Dale su helado! ¡Y a mí el mío!

Scott rueda los ojos al ver a ambos niños haciendo una pataleta, maldiciendo a la bruja que transformó a ambos en niños de cinco y dos años. Además, le irrita como Derek protege tanto a Stiles que cada vez que llora o cada vez que se enfada.

—Ya está, ya está, vayamos al salón y coméis ahí el helado. —Dice Scott cogiendo ambos boles de helado y caminando hacia el salón, siendo seguido de Derek y Stiles. Derek lleva de la mano a un Stiles que ha parado de llorar nada más ver a Derek, viéndolo siempre con los ojos como platos, como si estuviera obsesionado y fascinado con el joven lobo. —¿Queréis ver los dibujos?

—Si, porfi. —Dice Stiles con su voz aguda y sus enormes ojos marrones, sonriendo cuando le dejan el bol frente a él en la mesa de café. Derek frunce el ceño cuando Stiles sonríe a Scott, y se pone en medio para que solo se fije en él.

—Tienes la cara rara. —Dice Derek con su ceño fruncido, y Scott vuelve a rodar los ojos por los celos del pequeño Alpha. —Ahora vete, te lo ordena tu Alpha.

—Pequeño mocoso. —Susurra Scott mientras se va del salón tras ponerles a ambos niños el canal de dibujos. Una vez en la cocina, Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac y Boyd se quedan mirando como Derek y Stiles se comen el helado mientras hablan con las bocas llenas y las manos pegajosas por el chocolate.

Una vez que terminan, es Allison quien va a por los boles, sonriendo por lo adorable que es ver a Derek ayudar a Stiles a subir al sofá, abrazándolo a su lado para seguir viendo los dibujos. La cazadora agarra los boles y muere de ternura al ver a Stiles de dos añitos balbucear sobre Derek mientras este le responde, como si entendiera lo que el pequeño humano dice.

—Allison, ¿sabes qué? —Pregunta Derek con su voz aguda y linda. Allison mira al Alpha en miniatura esperando a ver que dice el lobo. —Stiles y yo nos vamos a casar cuando seamos mayores. Puedes llevarnos los anillos.

—Si, Dedek y yo nos vamos a casad. —Dice Stiles besando la mejilla regordeta del lobo, haciendo que este se sonroje. 

Allison se ríe antes de volver a la cocina, donde todos están sentados intentando no reírse de las palabras de ambos. Esperando a ver lo que hacen cuando el hechizo se rompa, pues sus yo mayores se odian.

—Deaton dice que el hechizo debería haberse ido… —Dice Scott leyendo el mensaje de su móvil, pero no puede terminar de leer, pues se oye un ruido en el salón y todos corren hacia el salón para ver si los niños están bien, pero se sorprenden al ver a unos adultos Derek y Stiles besándose como salidos, con el humano sobre el regazo de Derek, sus manos en el trasero de Stiles y ambos totalmente desesperados por sentirse. —Oh.

—Deberíamos dejar de mirar. —Dice Erica mientras todos siguen mirando de forma fija como Derek y Stiles se lo montan en el sofá.


End file.
